glitzpitfanaticfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 16 - Score to Settle (CitC)
Fury laced through Tubba as he realized his half-sister had returned with his battling friends. Clubbette was the illegitimate daughter of his father, Tubba Sr., having been born two years after Tubba Jr. and Chubba were. With the unfortunate event of Tubba Jr.'s mother dying of complications in the birth of the two twins, Tubba Sr. courted another Clubba. However, with the Clubba Kingdom constitution stating any King or Queen who married twice unless in exceptional circumstances would be guilty of polygamy and stripped of their title, Clubbar, the King's Advisor and Commander of the Armies, buried Tubba Sr.'s affair to the courts. His illegitimate daughter from the affair was sent to live with the Clubbas in the Waffle Kingdom, to prevent the public from ever knowing about the affair. Only the Clubba Royal Family and the closest Clubbas to them were aware that Clubbette held royal blood. So, Tubba, nearly seven years ago, at the age of seventeen, battling in the Glitz Pit, was lacking a team. Having recently won his third championship on a third different team, Tubba left that team with the retirement of the Pokey, Smokey Pokey. He then decided to call up his half-sister Clubbette, who, at the time, was nearly fifteen, as his teammate. She was young and undergoing the changes into Clubba adulthood, notably her hair changing colour from yellow, the adolescent female colour, to white, the natural colour of all Clubbas. The two battled together with the lakitu, Lukki, winning a championship together. However, Chubba, disliking the association between Clubbette and Tubba, pit the two of them against each other in a fight to determine who would be the recepient of Chubba's will. To Tubba's complete and utter surprise, he was defeated. It took him a few weeks to get over it, ranting about how Clubbette had got lucky with the random items. It created a fracture between them that hadn't healed. All of a sudden, Tubba was noticing Clubbette's arrogant way of holding herself, rubbing in the loss to her older half-brother. Tubba left the pit in a huff at eighteen, unwilling to work with Clubbette anymore. However, he came back to work in a Clubbette-free environment a year later, at the age of nineteen. Clubbette, meanwhile, now seventeen, had left the Pit to do who knows what. Tubba fell out of contact with her, feeling no real loss. What he hadn't counted on was her showing up with Gonzales and Blizzerd, in Bowser's Castle, as they prepared for war nearly five years later. "Clubbette!" Tubba roared. Blood was pumping through his veins, his head was pulsing with rage. "How dare you show up here?!" Clubbette didn't answer immediately. Rather, she took a few paces toward the infuriated Tubba, and put a hand on his shoulder. Shaking it off viciously, Tubba wished he had his club. He had left it in the guest room, not needing it to work in the lab with Ludwig and Iggy. Clubbette then took off her sunglasses, her cold, dark eyes surveying him interestingly. "You know, your friends wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me." Tubba shot a glance to Blizzerd, Gonzales and GB, all of whom were standing aside wearing looks ranging from confusion to worry. As one, they nodded as Tubba's questioning glare met them. "Doesn't matter!" Tubba snarled, wishing again he had his club. He dropped into a fighting stance, feeling exposed without his club. "You don't show up here and act like you own the place!" "I was under the impression you could use my knowledge." Clubbette shrugged, looking at her fingers on her right hand, seemingly unconcerned. "But if you want a fight, you can have one!" Without giving so much as a hint to her movement, she leapt forward, club braced to slam it on Tubba's head. But Gonzales, acting fast, had already hurled his club toward Tubba, who grabbed it and repelled Clubbette's movement before she could make contact. "Don't make it easy for me again!" Clubbette taunted as she bounced off his parry. "Come on, show me what you've got, big brother!" Hot outrage raced through Tubba's muscles. Bracing Gonzales' club, he raced forward, dimly aware of Kamek and Morton shoving the rest of the battlers backward as to not interrupt with the fight. The Entrance Hall was a fairly spacious area, with more than enough room to circle each other, although, if Tubba knocked Clubbette backwards, he would hit her against the hard red door of the castle. With a hefty strike, he sent her staggering backwards toward that door. Galvanized, Tubba made further strikes, putting Clubbette on the back foot. However, Clubbette was not one to give in easily. Fighting back, the two clubs contacted, neither able to overpower the other. Black eyes met black eyes, both glaring with hate. "What if Tubba kills her?" Blizzerd asked, sounding naseauted. Tubba sidestepped a Clubbette strike, hearing Gonzales reply, "He won't kill her. This is a fight for pride." ''Gonzales has one thing right. ''For minutes, the two Clubbas battled, neither able to gain the upper hand. Tubba was bleeding from many torn scales, and his injured leg had taken a hefty swipe from Clubbette's club. Gonzales' club, much lighter and weaker than his own, felt like he was wielding a stick, unlike his own club, which felt like an extension of his arm. However, Clubette was also bleeding from many places, but none of the wounds were nearly serious enough to make either crumble. Clubbette swung her club again, and Tubba saw an opening. With a deft sidestep and a flick of his club against her hand scales, he tore light blue scales from her hands, making Clubbette drop her club in agony before she could finish the followthrough of the swipe. Kicking the club aside, Tubba advanced on Clubbette, who was backing up rapidly, being disarmed. Tubba gave her a strong kick back toward the door. With a thud, Clubbette contacted the door, and lay there, dazed. Behind him, Blizzerd erupted in applause. "I win this time, I think." Tubba grinned, dropping Gonzales' club.